Forest of Dean
by Alea Thoron
Summary: "Quo vadis?" – Sequel zu "Ein Schritt in die Zaubererwelt".


**DISCLAIMER:** Nichts davon gehört mir, nur die Geschichte selbst.

**Titel: **Forest of Dean

**Charaktere:** Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore

**Rating:** P6

**Warnungen:** AU; Hogwarts, keine Pairings

**Genre:** General

**Summery:** "Quo vadis?" – Sequel zu "Ein Schritt in die Zaubererwelt".

* * *

**Forest of Dean** by Alea Thoron

Es war eine eisige Nacht. Nur die extrem starken Wärmezauber hatten verhindert, dass er vorhin auf seinem Besen erfroren war. Für fast eine Stunde war er vergebens über dem Forest of Dean gekreuzt, ehe er endlich die kaum wahrnehmbaren magischen Schimmer eines Verbergezaubers, unzähliger Schutzzauber und verschiedener anderer Zauber entdeckt hatte, die man wirklich nur dann erkennen konnte, wenn man gezielt danach suchte und in Dunklen Aufspürzaubern versiert war. Einzig und allein das Wissen darum, dass seine Informationen korrekt waren – dass sie hier sein _mussten_ – hatte ihn die Suche nicht aufgeben lassen. Er hatte einen Auftrag zu erledigen, der keinen Aufschub duldete. Eine zweite Gelegenheit, das Goldene Trio mitten im Nigendwo aufzuspüren, würde Phineas Nigellus Black mit Sicherheit nicht erhalten – und er auch nicht.

Severus seufzte innerlich. Eben erst hatte er den ersten Teil seiner Mission erfüllt – den leichtesten. Das Schwert lag in diesem Moment sicher verborgen auf dem Grund des mit einer dicken Eisschicht bedeckten Tümpels und wartete dort auf den Jungen-der-es-bis-jetzt-irgendwie-geschafft-hatte-zu-überleben.

Als er das magisch geschützte Gebiet betrat, konnte er zwei unterschiedliche magischen Signaturen erspüren. _'Nur zwei?'_, dachte er, schob den Gedanken jedoch sofort beiseite, um Deckung zu suchen – hinter einem mannsdicken Baum, mit direktem Blick auf das Zelt. Sein jetziges Versteck war gut gewählt, wie er erleichtert feststellte. Der wolkenlose Nachthimmel führte dazu, dass der fast volle Mond für seine Zwecke genügend Licht ausstrahlen konnte. Von seinem Standort aus war er deshalb ohne Schwierigkeiten in der Lage, das Zelt zu beobachten, das sich zwischen die Bäume schmiegte, ohne dass er selbst entdeckt werden würde. Das Feuer davor war fast vollständig heruntergebrannt. Sehr zu seinem Unmut konnte er keinen der drei erblicken, der Wache hielt. Wie konnten sie nur dermaßen töricht und unvernünftig handeln?

Doch dann nahm Severus einen Schatten im Mondschein wahr, der sich lautlos in Richtung des Zeltes bewegte. Severus hielt den Atem an, als die Gestalt in den Umkreis des schwachen, sterbenden Feuerscheins trat. _'Hermione.'_

Er konnte das Knistern der auflodernden Flammen hören, als sie neues Holz auflegte und ihren Zauberstab darauf richtete, genau so, wie er kurze Zeit später ihr Gesicht erkennen konnte, nachdem sie sich mit einem Buch auf einen Muggel-Campingstuhl gesetzt hatte. Sie sah erwachsen aus, sogar viel älter, als sie eigentlich war – und sehr schmal, viel magerer, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Die letzten Monate hatten ohne Zweifel tiefe Spuren hinterlassen. Unter ihren Augen lagen dunkle Ringe und ihre Hand krampfte sich um irgendeinen Gegenstand, der unter ihrer Kleidung verborgen schien. Sie hielt ihn von ihrem Brustkorb weg, als wenn sie versuchte, nicht mit ihm in Berührung zu kommen. Das Buch lag vergessen in ihrem Schoß, ihr Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet, als ob sie ihren eigenen Gedanken lauschte. Das, was sie vor ihrem geistigen Auge zu sehen oder in ihrem Kopf zu hören schien, ließ ihn jedoch an nichts gutes denken, da ihr Gesicht qualvoll zu einer Grimasse verzogen war, als ob die Worte oder Bilder grausam, schmerzhaft und häßlich wären.

Plötzlich sprang sie auf. "Nein", keuchte sie, während sie hin und her tigerte, "nein, das ist nicht wahr. Hör' damit auf, dir solchen Unsinn einzureden. So etwas würde Harry nie tun!"

"Was würde Harry nie tun?", fragte eine Stimme aus dem Inneren des Zeltes, und nur einen Augenblick später steckte ein lächelnder Harry Potter seinen Kopf aus dem Zelteingang heraus, dessen Lächeln jedoch sehr schnell gefror, als er Hermiones Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Es wird Zeit, dass du dieses verdammte Ding los wirst", entfuhr es ihm grimmig. "Ich löse dich ab." Nichts an ihm duldete Widerspruch.

Severus beobachtete, wie Hermione irgendetwas an einer Kette unter ihrer Kleidung hervorzog. Ein schwerer goldener Gegenstand kam zum Vorschein, und für einen Moment glaubte er, ein Zischen zu vernehmen. In der gleichen Sekundeverspürte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem linken Unterarm, genau dort, wo sich das Dunkle Mal befand. Er musste seine gesamte mentale Kraft aufwenden, um den Impuls zu unterdrücken, das Zeichen des Dunklen Lords zu berühren, als er begriff, was er da vor sich sah._ 'Oh Merlin, einer der Horcruxe!'_

Eigentlich war er nur durch einen Zufall auf die Tatsache der Existenz dieser Horcruxe gestoßen. Und selbst dies war nur über einen Umweg geschehen.

Bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt hatte er alle Gedanken an Dumbledore und dessen Verrat – ja, er fühlte sich verraten, schmählich verraten – erfolgreich aus seinem Kopf verbannen können, doch nun, mit der anstehenden Aufgabe und dem direkten Anblick eines der Horkruxe direkt vor sich, gelang ihm dies nicht mehr. _'Der Junge muss sterben.'_ Niemals hätte Severus geglaubt, dass ihm diese Vorstellung einmal Knoten im Magen verursachen würde.

**Flashback**

"**Also muss der Junge … der Junge muss sterben?**"*, hatte er vollkommen beherrscht gefragt, obwohl in seinem Inneren ein Hurrican tobte. Er brauchte eine weitere Bestätigung, ansonsten konnte er Dumbledores Bemerkung nicht als real akzeptieren. Die Ungeheuerlichkeit dieser Aussage, die Tragweite …

In den Augen des Schulleiters war keinerlei Regung zu erkennen, genausowenig wie aus seiner Stimme auch nur das kleinste Schwanken oder Zögern herauszuhören war, als dieser ihm antwortete: **"Und Voldemort höchstpersönlich muss dies tun, Severus. Dies ist absolut unverzichtbar."***

Die erneute lange Stille, die sich nach diesen Worten im Büro des Schulleiters ausbreitete, dröhnte in seinen Ohren. Erst jetzt, in diesem Moment, erkannte er das ganze Ausmaß von Albus' Manipulationen. Er spürte, wie die Last um dieses neu erworbene Wissen ihn regelrecht zu Boden zu drücken schien. Wie hatte er über all die Jahre so blind sein können? Er – ein Doppelspion, dessen Überleben fast zwanzig Jahre von seiner eigenen Cleverness abhing, das davon abhing, zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen, jede Falle, jeden Hinterhalt und jegliche Manipulation zu erkennen und gekonnt zu umgehen. Der Meister der Täuschung – höchstselbst getäuscht!

Ein weiterer Gedanke schoss durch seinen Kopf, der ihn schockiert – ja, geradezu empört – zu dem Mann hinüberblicken ließ, den er bis vor wenigen Minuten für seinen Mentor … oh Merlin, für vielleicht seinen einzigen Verbündeten, seinen einzigen _Freund_ … gehalten hatte. **"Sie haben ihn am Leben erhalten, damit er im richtigen Augenblick sterben kann?"***, fragte er ungläubig, sein Gesicht in der undurchdringlichen Maske erstarrt.

**"**Tun Sie nicht so, als ob Sie empört wären, Severus.**Wie viele **unschuldige**Männer und Frauen haben Sie dabei beobachtet, wie sie starben?****"*** Es klang nicht nur unbarmherzig, es war, als ob Dumbledore ihn darüber hinaus auch noch verhöhnen wollte.

**"In letzter Zeit – nur diejenigen, die ich nicht retten konnte"***, antwortete er kalt, während er aufstand. **"Sie haben mich benutzt."*** Er spürte, dass er Mühe damit hatte, seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. Einzig seine jahrelange Beschlagenheit als Spion ließ ihn seine Selbstbeherrschung bewahren. Doch der alte Mann bemerkte dies zu seinem Glück nicht.

Dann sah der Schulleiter auf.**"Was – genau gesagt – heißen soll …?"*** Reine Provokation sprach aus Dumbledores Blick.

Nun, es konnte in diesem Zusammenhang wenig Schaden anrichten, ein paar Wahrheiten auszusprechen. **"Ich habe für Sie spioniert, habe für Sie gelogen, habe mich selbst für Sie in tödliche Gefahr gebracht. All das diente nur einem Zweck – Lily Potters Sohn am Leben zu halten. Und nun erklären Sie mir, dass Sie ihn haben aufziehen lassen, um ihn wie ein Mastschwein zur Schlachtbank zu führen—"*** Severus konnte es nicht fassen. Er selbst war kaltblütig genug, doch das …? All das musste von Dumbledore über Jahre geplant worden sein, musste für ihn bereits festgestanden haben, als Harry Potter den ersten Fuß auf den Boden von Hogwarts gesetzt hatte.

**"Aber das ist anrührend, Severus"***, hörte er den Schulleiter sagen, und es schien, dass dieser seine Worte sogar ernst meinte, obwohl es für Severus wie blanker Hohn klang. **"Haben Sie etwa damit begonnen, sich am Ende doch um den Jungen zu sorgen?"***

Nein, nichts davon konnte ernst gemeint sein, nicht nach dem, was Severus jetzt über seinen 'Mentor' wusste. Der Junge war ihm immer egal gewesen, daraus hatte er nie einen Hehl gemacht. Und Dumbledore war sich darüber immer ganz genau im Klaren gewesen. Diese offen zur Schau gestellte Scheinheiligkeit brachte Severus so richtig in Rage.

Und dann geschah etwas, was Severus seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr im Beisein eines anderen menschlichen Beobachters unterlaufen war: Er verlor die Kontrolle über seine Empfindungen. **"Für IHN?", brüllte er los. "Expecto Patronum!" Aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes barst die silberne Hirschkuh. Sie landete auf dem Steinboden, sprang einmal quer durch das Büro und entschwand dann durch das Fenster.***

Im gleichen Augenblick wurde er sich dessen bewusst, welch gravierenden Fehler er begangen hatte. Er konnte und durfte es sich nicht leisten, vor Zeugen die Beherrschung zu verlieren oder eine wie auch immer geartete Schwäche zu zeigen. Noch niemals in seinem Leben hatte er sich etwas derartiges leisten dürfen – niemals.

Doch zu seinem Glück war die Aufmerksamkeit des Schulleiters auf etwas anderes gerichtet. **Dumbledore beobachtete, wie die silberne Hirschkuh davonschwebte, bis ihr silberner Schimmer langsam verblasste.***

**"Nach dieser langen Zeit?"***, murmelte der alte Mann kaum hörbar. Ehrliche Überraschung und Betroffenheit sprachen in diesem Moment aus seiner Stimme. Als er dann aufschaute, so war es, als ob er zum ersten Mal seit sehr vielen Jahren den jüngeren Zauberer vor sich tatsächlich wahrnahm – objektiv, nüchtern, unvoreingenommen.

**Flashback Ende**

**"Immer"***, hörte Severus sich selbst fest erwidern und schauderte noch im Nachhinein. Ja, es war zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Wahrheit gewesen. Allerdings hatte er seit jenem Tag eine Menge seiner Zeit, die er ohnehin schlaflos im Bett lag, mit Nachdenken über genau dieses eine Wort verbracht. Nicht, weil er an seiner eigenen Antwort zweifelte, sondern ausschließlich deshalb, weil ihm zum ersten Mal in seinem Erwachsenenleben die Frage in den Sinn kam, ob seine Sichtweise der Dinge, soweit sie Lily betrafen, tatsächlich wirklichkeitsnah waren, oder ob er nicht etwas idealisierte, was in dieser Form zu keinem Zeitpunkt existiert hatte.

Das Resümee seiner Überlegungen war niederschmetternd gewesen. Oh ja, er hatte Lily ohne Zweifel aus ganzem Herzen geliebt und war an ihrem Tod – für den er sich bis heute die Schuld gab – beinahe zugrunde gegangen. Doch diese tiefe Liebe war einseitig gewesen, wie er heute konstatieren musste, auch wenn er sich dies nicht hatte eingestehen wollen. Und doch blieb die Wahrheit knallhart. Er hatte Lily auf ein Podest gestellt – lange vor ihrem Tod – und über die Jahre hatte er eine beinahe krankhafte Manie entwickelt, wie er in den vielen schlaflosen Nächten, die Albus' Eingeständnis gefolgt waren, mit Schrecken erkannte …

"Versuch', noch ein wenig zu schlafen", sagte Potter in diesem Moment und schreckte ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken auf, obwohl die Worte nur leise ausgesprochen worden waren. Wie konnte er sich dermaßen ablenken lassen?"Es bringt uns nichts, wenn du dich zu Tode grübelst."

Hermione nickte nur, restlos erschöpft, und kehrte mit ihrem Buch in das Zelt zurück.

Harry Potter nahm Hemiones Platz auf dem Muggel-Campingstuhl ein, und Severus wusste, er durfte nicht länger verweilen. _'Jetzt oder nie!'_ Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er Tom Riddle wirklich dankbar dafür, dass dieser eine seiner Fähigkeiten mit ihm geteilt hatte: das Fliegen ohne Besen. Lautlos wie ein Schatten hob er vom Boden ab und kehrte zu dem Tümpel an die Stelle zurück, die er vorhin als perfekte Deckungausgespäht hatte – ein mannsdicker Baum, an dem immer noch sein Besen lehnte.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab, konzentrierte sich und flüsterte: "_Expecto Patronum!_". Aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes brach ein gleißendes Licht, das gleich darauf die Form einer silbernen Hirschkuh annahm, die einmal ausgelassen um ihn herumsprang, bevor sie sich ihm zuwandte und ihn mit großen, Wärme ausstrahlenden Augen anschaute, die sein Inneres erreichte und ihn doch für einen Moment frösteln ließ. Sein Patronus. Seine allgegenwärtige, schmerzhafte Erinnerung an Lily und damit auch an deren Sohn.

"Du kennst den Auftrag. Suche und führe ihn", flüsterte er heiser. Die silberne Hirschkuh neigte wie zur Bestätigung ihren Kopf, bevor sie sich voller Anmut umwandte und mit wenigen Sprüngen in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Er zog sich noch ein Stück weiter hinter den Baum zurück, bis er sich sicher sein konnte, nicht entdeckt zu werden, und wartete.

Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, bis die leuchtende Gestalt seines Patronus' zurückkehrte. Die silberne Hirschkuh wandte sich immer wieder um, wie um sicherzustellen, dass Potter ihr tatsächlichfolgte. Severus beobachtete den Sohn seiner Nemesis unverwandt, verfolgte aufmerksam, wie sein Patronus einen irritiert wirkenden Harry Potter an den Rand des Tümpels lockte und dann verschwand. Und schüttelte innerlich nur den Kopf. _'Der Junge ist immer noch viel zu vertrauensselig. In diesem Fall allerdings zu meinem großen Glück.'_ Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was anderenfalls geschehen wäre.

Severus beobachtete angespannt, wie die Ereignisse ihren Lauf nahmen. Eine plötzliche Bewegung am Rande seines Sichtfeldes ließ ihn beinahe zusammenzucken. Sein Blick fiel auf Weasley, der regelrecht aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen schien, und Severus versuchte augenblicklich, die Konturen seines Körpers noch mehr mit dem Baum verschmelzen zu lassen, ohne durch ruckartige Bewegungen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Er überwachte mit Argusaugen, wie Weasley einen zu Tode erschöpften und verzweifelt nach Luft schnappenden Potter aus dem Tümpel zog, und ließ dann die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen, von der er nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, dass er sie angehalten hatte. _'Beinahe hätte _ich_ ihn_ _auf dem Gewissen gehabt'_, durchfuhr es ihn, und er schauderte.

Erst, als er sich absolut sicher war, dass er die beiden jungen Zauberer ohne Bedenkensich selbst überlassen konnte, gestattete er es sich, einen weiteren Gedanken an seinen manipulativen Mentor zu würden mit Sicherheit noch für eine geraume Weile mit sich selbst, dem Schwert und – wenn sie Vernunft walten ließen – dem Horcrux beschäftigt sein, was Severus etwas Zeit verschaffen würde …

Von diesem Moment an war auch der zweite und letzte Teil seiner Mission erfüllt, der Auftrag, den er für einen an sein Portrait gefesselten Dumbledore auszuführen gehabt hatte. Doch da war noch der dritte Teil, etwas, von dem sein gemalter Weggefährte hoffentlich erst sehr viel später erfahren würde, wenn überhaupt. Er erhob sich lautlos in die Luft und legte die kurze Streckezum Unterschlupf des Goldenen Trios zurück, dieses Mal auf seinem Besen.

Er landete direkt vor dem Eingang des Zeltes und lauschte, bevor er leise die Zuflucht in Gestalt eines Zeltesbetrat und sich umschaute. _'Nur ein kurzer Blick …'_, beteuerte er sich selbst gegenüber mit schlechtem Gewissen. Es war riskantund selbstsüchtig, doch das Verlangen in seinem Inneren war überwältigend. Er wollte sie unbedingt aus der Nähe sehen, wollte sich davon überzeugen, dass es ihr einigermaßen gut ging. Nur einer der Vorhänge im Zeltinneren war geschlossen.

Vorsichtig schob er den Vorhang beiseite, von dem er vermutete, dass dieser ihren Schlafbereich vom restlichen Zeltbereich abtrennte und ihr damit ein wenig Privatsphäre bot. Und wirklich, dort lag sie – zusammengerollt auf einem alten Chaiselongue. Vollkommen lautlos schob er sich hinein, ohne auch nur für eine Sekunde den Blick von ihrem Gesicht abzuwenden. Die Ringe unter ihren Augen traten noch deutlicher hervor als vorhin am Feuer. Und nun konnte er auch erkennen, wie mitgenommenund ausgezehrtsie aussah. _'Geradezu zerbrechlich'_, ging ihm durch den Kopf.

Severus ließ sich auf den Stuhl am Fußende der ausgeleierten Couch sinken, auf der sie lag, und strich sich müde die Haare aus dem Gesicht, bevor er mit Daumen und Zeigefinger seinen Nasenrücken zu massieren begann. Nein, er sollte nicht hier sein. Und doch konnte er spüren, dass er diese Auszeit brauchte. Nicht für seinen Körper, sondern für seine Seele – auch wenn viele Hexen und Zauberer behaupten würden, dass er gar keine hätte.

Er konnte den Blick nicht von der vor ihm_auf dem _Chaiselongue liegenden Gestalt abwenden, die sich unruhig hin und her bewegte. Neben Harry Potter waren seine nächtlichen Gedanken oftmals gerade in Richtung dieser jungen Hexe gewandert, wenn er sich in den letzten Monaten ruhelos auf seinem Bett herumgewälzt hatte. Doch auch im Wachzustand ließ sie ihn nicht los. Wenn er eine zusätzliche Motivation für seinen erbitterten Kampf gegen Voldemort gebraucht hätte, dann wäre dies eindeutig Hermione Granger gewesen. Muggelgeboren, mit Feuereifer vom ersten Tag an daran arbeitend zu beweisen, dass sie ein nicht wegzudenkender Bestandteil der magischen Welt war.

Hier war er nun – Todesser, Doppelspion, Mörder, Schulleiter von Hogwarts – das Letztere eine Position, die er niemals angestrebt hatte, von der er jedoch seit Jahren gewusst hatte, dass sie eines Tages unausweichlich sein Schicksal sein würde. Und wie sehr hatte er sich dagegen gewehrt, den einzigen Menschen zu töten, der ihm ein Mindestmaß an Vertrauen entgegengebracht hatte und seine Geheimnisse bewahrte, mochte er auch noch so getrieben und manipulierend sein. Was dies in seiner Seele angerichtet hatte, darüber wagte er nicht einmal nachzudenken. Doch nun – beim Anblick von Hermione – verspürte er eine tiefe Ruhe und eine innere Ausgeglichenheit, wie schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr.

An diesem Punkt schloss sich nunmehr der Kreis. Er hatte sie kennengelernt, noch bevor er gewusst hatte, wer sie war oder wie ihr weiterer Weg in der Zaubererwelt aussehen würde. Vor seinem geistigen Auge tauchte ein kleines Mädchen auf einem Turm auf, den sehnsüchtigen Blick auf ein Schloss in der Ferne gerichtet, er sah wieder eine erwartungsvolle Elfjährige auf dem dreibeinigen Stuhl sitzen, während der Sprechende Hut sich ganz offensichtlich schwertat, das richtige Haus für sie zu finden. Am Ende war es Gryffindor gewesen, obwohl sich der Hut fünf Jahre später bei ihm – ausgerechnet bei ihm – dafür _entschuldigt_ hatte, dass er sie nicht hatte nach Slytherin schicken dürfen. Er schüttelte noch heute ungläubig den Kopf darüber.

Bestürzt war er Zeuge geworden, wie sie sich ausgerechnet mit dem Jungen anfreundete, dessen Vater ihn in seiner eigenen Zeit als Schüler in Hogwarts bis aufs Blut gequält hatte – und dessen Kumpel Weasley – wobei er die Geschichte, dass sie dem Troll hinterhergelaufen sei, ihr bis heute noch nicht abkaufte. Er erlebte mit, wie die Freundschaft der drei über all die Jahre hinweg mit jedem bestandenen Abenteuer weiter wuchs und das Band zwischen ihnen immer stärker wurde, verfolgte – nach außen desinteressiert – alle Höhen und Tiefen dieser Freundschaft, wobei er jeden Einzelnen der Jungen manchmal durchschütteln wollte, wenn sie ihre Freundin mit Worten verletzten oder sie ignorierten, und war stiller Beobachter, wie alle drei langsam erwachsen wurden.

Als wäre es gestern gewesen, erinnerte er sich mit einem amüsierten Grinsen daran, wie Poppy Pomfrey ihn gerufen hatte, um die verunglückte Vielsaft-Verwandlung mit Hilfe seiner Zaubertränke rückgängig zu machen, und wie zutiefst beschämt Hermione darüber gewesen war, dass ausgerechnet er sie in ihrer Katzengestalt sah. Es hatte über einen Monat gedauert, ehe sie keine Fellknäule mehr auswürgte. Wie gern hätte er ihr damals zum Trost gesagt, dass er trotzdem unheimlich stolz auf sie war, diesen weit über ihrem Jahrgangs-Niveau liegenden Trank gemeistert zu haben – doch er durfte dies nicht. Wie so vieles anderes.

Und dann war da noch jene verhängnisvolle Nacht. Er hatte fast einen Graben in den Fußboden seines Wohnzimmers gelaufen, bis die Flammen des Kamins plötzlich aufloderten und eine einzelne rote Feder eines Phönix lautlos durch die Luft segelte, die er sofort als das erkannte, was es war: Das Alarmzeichen, sofort in den Krankenflügel zu kommen. Er hatte nicht eine Sekunde gezögert.

Niemals zuvor seit dem Tod von Lily hatte er eine derartige Angst um das Leben eines anderen Menschen ausgestanden. Und noch niemals zuvor hatte er so viel Sorgfalt auf das Brauen von Zaubertränken verwandt, wie bei diesen Tränken. Nichts durfte schiefgehen. Dolochovs Fluch hatte sie beinahe umgebracht, einer der dunkelsten schwarzmagischen Flüche, die Dolochov aus seiner Heimat mitgebracht hatte, der äußerlich keine Verletzungen hinterließ, das Opfer jedoch qualvoll innerlich verbluten ließ, wenn nicht innerhalb der ersten Stunde der erste Heiltrank verabreicht wurde. Es hatte all seiner Kunst in Dunkler Magie und zwölf verschiedenen Zaubertränken bedurft, diesen Fluch zu brechen. Dies war eine der schlimmsten Nächte in seinem Leben gewesen.

Severus seufzte schwer. Es war an der Zeit für ihn, der Gegenwart wieder ins Auge zu schauen. Niemand von ihnen wusste, was dieser Krieg noch für sie bereithielt, oder gar, welchen Ausgang er nehmen würde. Leise stand er auf, um den Raum zu verlassen. Direkt vor dem Vorhang hielt er noch einmal inne und drehte sich herum. Widersprüchliche Gefühle kämpften einen aussichtlosen Kampf in seiner Brust. Er griff in die Tasche seiner Roben und fühlte nach dem Gegenstand, den er in Hogwarts ohne nachzudenken im Vorbeigehen eingesteckt hatte. Er zog ihn heraus, betrachtete ihn einen Moment versonnen, stellte ihn dann auf das kleine, niedrige Tischchen in der Ecke und warf ein stabloses nonverbales _'Engorgio!'_, um ihn wieder auf seine vorherigen Ausmaße zu vergrößern. Es klirrte leise darin, als er ihn abstellte und Severus drehte sich schnell herum und verschwand lautlos wie ein Schatten durch den Vorhang und aus dem Zelt.

* * *

Hermione glaubte, ein Geräusch gehört zu haben, das sie aus einem unruhigen Dämmerschlaf geweckt hatte. Sie richtete sich auf und blickte sich um. Nichts schien verändert, nichts deutete auf die Anwesenheit von Harry hin. _'Wie auch, wenn er draußen am Feuer sitzt und Wache hält.'_ Sie schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, schwang die Beine vom Sofa und hielt abrupt inne.

Bildete sie es sich nur ein oder …? In der Luft lag ein schwerer Geruch aus einer Mischung von Belladonna, Liebstöckel und Ingwer, wie man sie in Zaubertränken verwendete, und sie schnupperte ungläubig. _'Nein, kein Zweifel.'_ Sie kannte nur einen einzigen Menschen, mit dem sie diesen Geruch verband – Professor Severus Snape. Aber dies sollte unmöglich sein.

Zögernd stand sie auf, während sie ihren Blick immer noch durch den Raum schweifen ließ. _'Was ist das?'_ Dort, am im Moment geschlossenen Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer, auf dem kleinen, niedrigen Beistell-Tischchen in der Ecke, stand ein hölzerner Kasten – ähnlich demjenigen, in dem Professor Snape die leeren Phiolen für die Zaubertrank-Proben der Schüler aufbewahrt hatte. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, hastete zum Vorhang und riss ihn auf. Niemand war hier, kein Geräusch war zu hören, nicht einmal das Knistern der Flammen des Feuers, das vor dem Zelt brennen sollte.

Sie wandte den Kopf. Der hölzerne Kasten war nicht verschwunden. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab darauf und warf jeden enthüllenden Zauberspruch, der sie gelehrt worden war, und noch ein paar, die sie in den Büchern am Grimmauldplatz gefunden hatte. Nichts geschah. Vorsichtig streckte sie die Hand aus und hob den Deckel an. Der intensive, zitronenartige Duft nach Diptam-Essenz schlug ihr entgegen, und sie schnupperte ungläubig. Was sie vorfand, war wie ein nachträgliches Geschenk zu Weihnachten: Diptam-Essenz, mehrere Phiolen mit Heil- und Stärkungstränken, ein Gripsschärfungstrank, Brandsalbe und sogar zwei Phiolen mit Vielsaft-Trank, dem nur noch ein Haar hinzugefügt werden musste – alles sorgsam unter Stasis gesetzt.

Hermione sank langsam auf ihre Knie. Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Nein, sie wollte nicht weinen – sie wollte stark sein. Für Harry. Für ihre Eltern. Und auch für sich selbst. Sie wusste nicht, wie es weitergehen würde, welche Gefahren noch auf sie lauerten, doch sie wusste eins: Sie hatte einen mächtigen Verbündeten dort draußen, einen Mann, dem sie immer vertraut hatte – ganz gleich, was andere über ihn sagten. Nicht einmal seine harschen Bemerkungen und sein oftmals rüdes Verhalten ihr und ihren Freunden gegenüber hatten sie über all die Jahre dieses Urvertrauen in den 'Mann von der Burg' verlieren lassen. Im Gegenteil. Sie erinnerte sich besonders an die beiden Szenen, als sie nach ihren halsbrecherischen Abenteuern im Krankenflügel gelandet war. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos gewesen, nahezu gleichgültig, doch seine Augen hatten eine andere Sprache gesprochen. Nun wusste sie mit Bestimmtheit, dass sie sich nicht geirrt hatte.

Dankbarkeit erfüllte sie_. 'Es gibt noch stehen nicht auf verschiedenen Seiten, sondern kämpfen alle gemeinsam für dasselbe Ziel – jeder auf seinem Platz und trotzdem geschlossen.'_ Sorgsam verstaute sie den hölzernen Kasten, nachdem sie ihn wieder verschlossen hatte, in ihrem mit Perlen verzierten Täschchen und machte sich mit neuem Mut auf die Suche nach Harry, der in der letzten Stunde selbst für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich still gewesen war. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm nichts von ihren Mutmaßungen oder gar von dem Geschenk erzählen durfte, da er ihr weder glauben noch verstehen würde, was dies bedeutete.

Sie machte einen Schritt aus dem Zelt hinaus und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Ungläubig. Fassungslos. Völlig perplex. Das Schwert in Harrys Hand funkelte verheißungsvoll.

**ENDE**

* * *

*(_Deathly Hallows_ \- page 553 - Bloomsbury - chapter 33, _The Prince's Tale_)


End file.
